Memorable Moments
by etmuse
Summary: Sequel to 'Stutters' and 'Finding My Voice'
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Teen

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Spoilers: None… set pretty much any time you want.

Summary: This is the sequel to 'Stutters' and 'Finding My Voice' – and unlike those will have several chapters.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them – I promise to give them back when I'm done.

A/N: This is especially for all the people who reviewed the earlier stories, and those who left me recs on YTDAW. Huge thanks also go to my sister and my best friend, who helped me when I got stuck with a word and worked through the 'plot' (such as there is) with me.

Memorable Moments

Chapter One

Gil POV

I look up and meet Sara's eyes with mine. She smiles encouragingly, her eyes sparkling with affection. After years of finding my words too slowly and missing her, it still warms my heart to know that now she'll always wait for me to twist my tongue around whatever it is I want to say. I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts. I've been planning this for weeks, and have practised this speech at least a hundred times, but it's a completely different matter to actually say it to Sara. This moment could change my life forever. She's still smiling, and it gives me the courage I need to go for it.

"It has been said that we need just three things in life: something to do, something to look forward to, and someone to love. The first one has never been a problem for me, but the others I didn't even realise I was missing until I met you. Sara, I love you, and I look forward to every day spent with you.

Sara POV

The moment he locks his gaze with mine, I can't help but smile at the glorious mixture of love and anticipation I see swirling in those captivating blue depths. I can feel the nerves rolling off him in waves, and nothing in the world could drag me away before I hear what he has to say. Even if the lab calls and tells me we're investigating the assassination of the president, I don't care. He can wait. This is more important.

He finally starts to speak, and I'm not sure I believe my ears. Is this… is he actually… does he really…?

Just breathe Sara, breathe. Deep slow breaths, and let the man finish.

"I wake up every evening with a smile on my face because I know it's another day I'm spending with you, and when I go to sleep I dream of spending every day for the rest of my life in exactly the same way. I know you don't believe in following tradition for tradition's sake, so please believe me when I say this means so much more to me than a mere tradition."

The more he says, the faster my heart beats, and the more overwhelmed I become. I wasn't prepared for this. In the movies, they always give you a big musical build up to the overpowering romantic moment. There was no music, and I'm caught off guard by the breathtaking feelings he's evoking in me.

I can't believe he's really doing this… he's actually going to… and then we'll… and he'll… and I'll…

Thoughts and emotions are racing around in my head like a couple of Gil's cockroaches, and I know I need to calm down or I'll never make it through the rest of his speech.

I start to recite the periodic table, which usually calms me right down, but I know I'm in trouble when I can't remember what comes after 'Hydrogen'.

Through my mental fog, I feel Gil's hand envelope mine. His ardent gaze burns through me, and my mind clears, his next words the only things that matter.

"Traditions come from the head, but this comes straight from the heart; and one of the most important things I've learned by being with you is that, no matter how scary it may seem, you always have to follow your heart. I'm finally following mine, and the first thing it wants me to do is let the whole world know that Gil Grissom is madly in love with Sara Sidle."

I can feel my eyes welling up, and a few tears leak from the corners when he reaches into his pocket and holds out a tiny glittering ring. His voice shakes with emotion when he speaks again.

"Sara. Will you marry me?"

TBC

A/N: Reviews always appreciated, I like to know that I'm not the only one enjoying my stories!


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer, spoilers, summary etc see chapter 1.

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but life got a little bit crazy right after I posted the first chapter, and I just haven't had a chance to continue until now. Only one more chapter after this, and hopefully I'll get it written a bit faster than this one.

Memorable Moments

Chapter Two

Gil POV

"Sara. Will you marry me?"

Every cell of my body is shaking as I finally ask the question this whole evening has been leading up to. While the pressure of remembering everything I wanted to say has eased, a new tension is gripping me. I'm nervous, emotional, and so insanely in love with Sara at this moment that it scares me a little. If someone had said to me a year ago that I would be sitting here now, asking Sara to spend the rest of our lives together, I would have thought them insane, and most likely utilised a quote or two to let them know. But, incredibly, here I am, ring in hand, waiting for her to answer.

I can see the tears filling her eyes and leaking out down her cheeks. They _look_ like happy tears, but I'm far from an expert in these matters (despite the occasional practise I have had in this last year). Surely they _must_ be happy tears… right? I know I surprised her with the proposal, I recognise her 'surprised' face, but I'm positive that it was a _good_ surprise. She's going to accept… at least, I think she is. Damn. What if she's only crying because she doesn't want to hurt me by refusing? Or what if the thought of marrying me is so horrific to her that it has reduced her to tears? Or what if…

I forcibly cut off that line of thought before I work myself into even more of a nervous wreck than I am already. Sara loves me, just as I love her. I _know_ this is true, I _know_ she wants to be with me. And I know that, while she has no time for the big-over-the-top-wedding thing, she isn't opposed to the idea of marriage. So really, there's no logical reason for her to refuse. But while the logical part of my brain can see that, the emotional part, the part that is in control right now, is as nervous as hell as I wait for her to respond.

Sara POV

My cheeks are wet, my heart is pounding, and I love Gil so much in this moment that it almost scares me. I know what I want to say, but I'm having a bit of a 'Grissom' moment, and I can't make my mouth open to actually form the words. I guess it's sort of fitting really, that it should happen now, of all moments.

The tears are streaming openly down my cheeks now, and I hope he knows that they are happy tears. _Very_ happy tears in fact. How could they be anything else? The man I love, the man I have loved for years, wants to spend the rest of his life with me; it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever had.

His eyes widen slightly when I push my chair back and stand up, but he clearly grasps my intent as I round the table, because he rises to his own feet.

As soon as we are within touching distance, I throw my arms around his neck, burying my head into my favourite spot on his shoulder. His arms encircle my waist as I finally regain control of my vocal cords.

"I love you so much Gil. Yes, of course. YES!"

TBC

A/N: Reviews always appreciated, I like to know that I'm not the only one enjoying my stories! Concrit also welcome, I'm always striving to be a better writer!


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer, spoilers, summary etc see chapter 1.

A/N: So here we are, we've come to the end. Thanks to everyone has stuck out my somewhat erratic writing habits and is still reading! Thanks to my best friend and my sister for all their help throughout this series.

Memorable Moments  
Chapter Three

* * *

Gil POV

_What the world really needs is more love and less paperwork._

_Pearl Bailey_

I may be sitting in my office with a desk full of neglected paperwork, but I know that I may as well just throw my pen down now. My ability to concentrate on endless report, forms and memos is limited at the best of times, but tonight it is nonexistent. My mind is completely preoccupied with thoughts of Sara, and I'm finding it difficult to remember why that's supposed to be a bad thing right now. The moment I lose my tenuous grip on my concentration, my mind drifts inexorably back to last night…

I couldn't tell you how long we simply stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. The happy tears that streamed from her eyes began to leak from my own as her response permeated my soul. She actually said _yes_. Sara Sidle, the love of my life and my reason for living, had actually agreed to marry me. There's still part of me that doesn't quite believe it.

Eventually we pulled apart enough for me to slide the ring onto her finger. On the surface, such a simple everyday action, putting on a piece of jewellery, but the promise and emotion that it symbolised nearly overwhelmed me.

_There is no remedy for love but to love more._

_Henry David Thoreau_

When our eyes locked, I could see the love and devotion I felt for her reflected in her eyes, which were still flowing with tears. Wiping her cheeks with my thumbs, I bent my head to capture her lips in a joyful kiss of celebration. I could taste the salt from her tears, but this was far outweighed by the sweetness of our first kiss as an engaged couple. I treasure every kiss I share with Sara, but this kiss was off the charts; right up there with that first warm kiss in my car the night of our abbreviated first date.

While the first kiss was sweet and tender, the following ones grew progressively more passionate until Sara dragged me off to continue the celebration elsewhere.

* * *

It was Sara that brought it up, earlier this evening as we snuggled together in bed. What were we going to tell our team-mates? _Were_ we going to tell our team-mates? While part of me wanted to keep them in the dark – after all, they hadn't even managed to figure out that we were _together_ yet, despite the numerous hints we've dropped – the rest of me was looking forward to letting them in on our happiness. I was looking forward to telling them that I was Sara's, and she was mine. Forever.

The only part that was missing was _how_ to tell them.

I knew I was in for something interesting when Sara's eyes darkened with mischief, and a wide grin took over her face.

"I have an idea."

Sara POV

When Catherine finally strides into the break room five minutes before the start of shift, it is time to put the plan into action. The rest of the team are all here, and I realise I can't wait to see their reactions. Unobtrusively, I slide my left hand out from under the magazine page I have been shielding it with while I waited for everyone to arrive. Relying on their observant natures and general nosiness, I wait. And wait. And wait.

After about a minute, I realise that I may have overestimated their perceptiveness. This may require just a little bit of subtle attention seeking. Carefully exaggerating my motions a little, I use my left hand to push my hair back from my face, letting the light from the bulb above me catch on the glittering gem of my ring. Just to be sure, I follow this up with a slight sigh as I set my elbow on the table to lean on my left hand.

At last, Catherine glances round from her conversation with Nick, and I can actually see her double take when she spots the ring.

"Hey Sara, is there something you're not telling us?" she says, trying to sound casual. If only she knew just how many things I don't tell them! I have to smile at Catherine's attempt to be smooth and subtle in her inquiry. I choose a vague response that I know will frustrate her.

"Lots of things, Catherine. I have to have a few secrets you know. Is there anything in particular you were wondering about?"

Something in my tone seems to catch the attention of the guys, because they all turn to look at me now. Catherine gives a little frustrated huff, and I can tell that she's gonna go for the direct approach this time.

"Well, for starters, I can't help but notice that you have acquired a sparkly new piece of jewellery on your finger."

I have to contain a giggle at that one. Her wording strikes me as funny, considering that she (along with the rest of the team) _has_ managed not to notice that I've been living with Gil for months now. Enjoying my role as mystery woman, I just smile enigmatically. Catherine takes the bait and speaks up again.

"Care to explain the significance?" I shoot her a slightly sardonic look before answering.

"Come on, you're all CSIs here. I think you can figure this one out on your own."

There is a momentary silence as the team absorb this. Despite the evidence, I don't think they actually quite believed it until this moment. When they do speak again, they all do it at once.

"Who's the guy?"

"When did this happen?"

"You didn't even tell us you were seeing someone!"

"Does Grissom know?"

With a smirk on my face, I respond to their comments.

"He asked me last night. Yes, Grissom knows, and I don't actually have to let you guys in on every little detail of my private life."

I can tell that Catherine is irked that I didn't answer _her_ question, 'who?'.

I am saved from an interrogation when the door swings open and Gil walks in with the night's assignments.

The moment his eyes catch mine, I can't help the sappy smile that appears on my face, and I note that he has little more luck containing his own smile. I notice the guys all looking at me, and I realise the jig may be up. When Gil and I concocted our little plan to keep them in suspense until the end of shift, we didn't factor in our current inability to keep from grinning in each other's presence.

The team, as one, look from me, to Gil, and back again. Once again, they speak simultaneously.

"Grissom?!?"

THE END

* * *

A/N: Reviews always appreciated, I like to know that I'm not the only one enjoying my stories! Concrit also welcome, I'm always striving to be a better writer! 


End file.
